Thoughts of Her
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Daryl didn't think that this would happen. At lease, not so soon. But you have to face the truth, right? He would never see the girls smile or hear her soothing voice anymore. She was gone and he had lost another member of his family. One shot. Please review! No Bethyl intended but can be seen if you squint.


Hello! I really have other things I should be writing, BUT fuck it! I couldn't resist making this! I just needed to! I know it's short, I may make a longer one later.

(You can skip over this if you want)

So, how did you feel about the mid season finale? (When does the rest of the season start again? Help please!). I expected Beth to die this season (And was actually kinda looking forward to seeing how they did it), but after watching her grow like she did over the small amount of time she was alone, I really was hoping she wouldn't die. But after I got over the shock, (Actually, I'm still getting over the shock.) I actually liked that end for her.

Let me explain! The way I see it, she died protecting a friend. Noah needed her, and she knew this. Whether she expected that gunfire to the head or not, I don't know. I like to think she did. That She really, honestly, truly, did.

Anyway, moving onto the what this oneshot is about!

I just wanted to get a Daryl POV on her death out like this! enjoy!

No Bethyl intended, but if you squint, Im sure you'll find some.

Please review!

* * *

Daryl's Pov:

Everyone in the group looked at the freshly dug grave in silence. Well, not total silence. I knew Maggie was sobbing without pause and that Glenn was cooing sweet nothings into her ears, holding her close, swaying her back and forth. Rick and Tyreese were lowering Beth- lowering the body- into the six foot hole. The body. That's all it was now. The soul of that young girl had been robbed from this world and hopefully was now with her pa. My fist tightened and I felt my teeth clench. A mixture of sadness and anger rushed into me as I thought back to the moment I had seen her.

It felt like my heart was beating again, even though I know it never stopped. The moment Beth left, the vile thing had been pumping. Pumping, but only enough to keep blood going into my veins. Then she and Carol, the two women I loved most, and I started beating louder. It had been filled with hope again.

Ands that's what Beth gave to this group. She gave them hope. With her campfire songs and usually cheerful attitude. She could burn a hole into you if she wanted to at times. She was so sure she knew what was right. She knew that life was still worth living and she fought hard for it. And despite her physical weakness, she was strong in her mind. She didn't lose sight of herself. Of course she changed, we all had, but she just had a fire in her. One that could actually scare me at times, with how bright and beautiful the flames were.

I kept watching as Tyreese began to fill the hole back up with dirt.

_"I get it now,' Beth said with tear filled eyes. Emotion dripping from her voice. With how close the young blonde was to the woman who had been named Dawn, I thought she was going to slap her. I was about to try and reach out for her, to stop her from doing something she would regret. But suddenly, a howl escaped Dawns lips and I heard a gunshot go off._

That gunshot. Right when I heard the noise leave the gun I flinched. Not because of the noise, but rather the fact that the innocent blood from the girl I had cared so much for were splattered across my face and clothes. I was shocked to say the least. I heard Beth slump to the ground and her body had made a small, 'thump' shock was quickly replaced by anger. Dawn tried to yell something about it being an accident, but I hadn't listened to a word she said. I didn't even hesitate when I lifted my own gun and put a bullet right between her eyes. I saw Rick move out of the corner of my eye, he was either going to try and stop me or help me. I didn't care.

After Dawn was dead for the horrible crime she had committed. I kept the gun up. I pointed it toward the crowd of people and I actually debated about whether or not I should shoot. I couldn't think clearly. My eyes briefly flickered to the body. The small look I had of that golden hair of hers, which was now stained in blood, and the small hole now imbedded in her head, I let out several whimpers. All it took was Carlos hand on my shoulder to make me break down and sob. Rick had yelled something over at the other people, but I hadn't heard any of it.

When it was time to go, I had wrapped my shaking arms around her body and began to carry her. I held her as close as I could, trying to imagine her chest rising up and down, filling her lungs with air. I quickly regretted that I didn't embrace her immediately upon seeing her. That I hadn't even spoken a words, thinking that there would've been time later. I never even got to say goodbye. I looked at her face.

_"You're going to miss me so much when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," Her blue eyes shined as she stated in her southern accent, a slight quiver in her voice. _

Beth Greene, you will never now just how true those god damn words are.


End file.
